This invention relates to marine engine exhaust systems, and more particularly to systems which send engine exhaust gas from the sides of the lower unit of outdrives and outboard engines or the propeller support strut of inboard engines to flow around the hub of the propeller for enhanced acceleration at low vessel speeds.